1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the use of chairs and, more particularly, to a chair having a sun screen and windbreaker panel removably coupled to the back of the chair.
2. Prior Art
Prior art references relating to this general subject matter are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,635,916; 4,030,748; 4,083,601 and 4,739,784.
In using lawn furniture, for instance, it is often desirable on a sunny and/or windy day to be free of the abrasive effects on the skin of the sun and the wind while still being able to sit in subdued sunlight. Lawn furniture generally is not constructed to provide for the stopping of the wind in the vicinity at which the lawn furniture is placed. While a house or fence may have some sun screening and windbreaking effect, these structures generally are far enough away from a person sitting in a lawn chair to be of little or no effect. Umbrellas, of course, have been used to screen the sun.
Because of the limitations described herein of conventional lawn chairs, a need exists for improvements in lawn furniture to screen the sun and/or break the wind at certain times during the day when wind speeds are high and when it is desirable to sit in the open air without being subjected to the harsh effects of the sun and the wind. The present invention satisfies this need.